12th Doctor adventures
by LeandroPoblet
Summary: 1st Episode: Such a bad time.  A new Doctor has just arrived in the middle of a battle between him and the cybermen. It's up to a policewoman to believe his story or not and save the human race from a lethal "upgrade".
1. Episode 1: Such a bad time

Such a bad time

*Inside the TARDIS*

Doctor: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! If I can't let the cybermen escape!  
>(Alarm sound)<br>Doctor: The defense shield is down, I'll have to be very care... -  
>(Explosion)<p>

Doctor: Hey! Stop that!  
>(Explosion that breaks a stair inside the TARDIS)<p>

Doctor: This can't be happening! They got into my controls, I'm powerless, maybe if I sonic it up.  
>Stealth Cyberman: That is useless, Doctor. Your time is over.<br>(The Doctor turns back, the cyberman shoot him and jumps of the TARDIS, the Doctor hides behind his panel)  
>Doctor: Agh! Not now, I can't regenerate now! Arrrgh, my body is not working in the regeneration properly.<br>(The Doctor faints, and his body starts to change. All the sudden, a new young Doctor appears)  
>Doctor: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!<p>

(The TARDIS makes a bad move and throws the Doctor of the TARDIS. He fells into a beach)  
>Doctor: Ough, my body... Where am I?<br>(The Doctor stands up, looks for his sonic screwdriver and walks down to a place called "The Night")  
>*Front door of "The Night"*<br>(The Doctor tries to skip the line of what it appears to be a nightclub)  
>Doctor: Excuse me. Pardon me. I'm sorry, nice dress by the way!<br>Bodyguard #1: Well mate, where do you think you're going?

Doctor: I need to get a phone. I need to call someone.  
>Bodyguard #1: Yeah, right. A phone in a night club.<p>

Doctor: Listen to me, Darwin's fallacy, I need to get a phone. Oh! That sounded so... rude and crude. What has happened to me?

Bodyguard #1: Ok, smart guy, you've earned it. I'm calling the cops. (Makes sign to another bodyguard)  
>(The Doctor looks at himself)<br>Doctor: What is this? A bow tie? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I hope I have another suit in the TARDIS... The TARDIS! That's it!  
>Policewoman: Not so fast!<p>

(Grabs the Doctor's hands and handcuff him. Then gets him in a police car and drive down to a police post near the beach)  
>*Police sub-station's office*<br>Policewoman: Ok, let's start with a few questions. What's your name?  
>Doctor: The Doctor.<br>Policewoman: The Doctor? Do you think I'm dumb?

Doctor: Maybe if you didn't hold your notebook the other way I wouldn't...  
>(Looks at the notebook. Gives it a spin)<br>Policewoman: Right, smart guy, now you're going to tell me what your real name is?  
>Doctor: John Smith.<br>Policewoman: I don't fall for that. Give me your real name!  
>Doctor: Then I'm the Doctor.<br>Policewoman: Ok, "Doctor", what happened in the nightclub?  
>Doctor: Well, I wanted to use a phone. I don't know why, but I needed a phone. Oh yeah! To find my TARDIS.<br>Policewoman: TARDIS?

Doctor: Yes. It represents **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **I**n **S**pace. It travels through time and space, but I don't know why I fell from it.  
>Policewoman: You must be seriously on drugs. I will have you make a urine exam when the patrol comes to take you.<br>Doctor: Take me where? I have to do something important!  
>Policewoman: Yeah, tell that to the judge. Anyways, I'll follow you the lead for a second. How exactly did your "TARDIS" look like?<p>

Doctor: You're intrigued whether this is true or not, don't you?  
>Policewoman: Yeah, yeah. Just tell me about it.<br>Doctor: Ok, It's a big blue police box from the 60's. It has a big sign that says "Police Public Call Box".  
>(She starts laughing)<br>Policewoman: You must be totally mental!  
>(Radio report comes in. The policewoman answers)<br>Policewoman: Officer Donovan here. What's the matter?  
>Policeman #1: Alison, you won't believe what I've found near the fishing club.<br>Alison: What? A big blue police box? (Stares at the Doctor. The Doctor smiles)  
>Policeman #1: Yes. How did you know?<br>(She looks at the Doctor perplexed)  
>Policeman #1: Alison, are you there?<br>Alison: Ehm... Yes. Please bring it down to the sub-station. I have a suspect here that might give us a clue of what it is this "police box".

Policeman #1: Roger that. We'll be there in 15 minutes.  
>Alison: Right, see you in 15 minutes. Donovan out.<br>(She puts the radio speaker in its place. Turns around and look at the Doctor)  
>Alison: Ok, start talking. Tell me all you know and who are you. Right now!<br>Doctor: I'm the Doctor.  
>Alison: Doctor who?<br>Doctor: Just the Doctor. I'm the last of my race, the Time Lords. I'm a lonely traveler who recently lost his ship and now you've found it. That's about it, without going into details or any other useless information.  
>Alison: How old are you?<br>Doctor: About 1470 years old.  
>Alison: I don't know if you're telling me the truth or you're just taking a piss on me...<p>

Doctor: Why not both?  
>Alison: Haha! Why don't you start taking about what you're doing here?<br>Doctor: I can't remember. The hit plus the regeneration make me forgot what I'm doing here...  
>(Both hear a truck parking next to the sub-station)<br>Policeman #1: It's here!

Doctor: Oh my giddy aunt! (Looks at himself) Well, that sounded like the old auntie who doesn't like to course. Anyhow, what happened to you darling? Gosh, are you OK? Did the policemen hurt you?

Policeman #2: I think he's gone mental.  
>Policeman #1: Well, who is this?<br>Alison: He's a "John Smith", but I can't seem to find any data. Maybe there's something about him inside.

(The Doctor stares at them)  
>Doctor: Oh yeah! Officers, everything is inside. Let me get it for you.<br>(Takes the key of the TARDIS from his raggedy pocket. Put it inside the lock and opens the door. Runs to the control panel whilst closing the door)  
>Doctor: Let's set up the auto-repair setting. (Locks the TARDIS from the inside)<br>Policeman #2: Wait, what are you doing?  
>Alison: You better let us in! It's an order!<br>Doctor: I can't, It's lock. The key is inside... I'm sure you want to see my identification.  
>(Radio report comes in)<br>Policeman #3: We need all units to report to east area. There is an incident between a group of young boys and an unknown gang. We need all the units we can get. They are approaching to us. Stop!  
>Cyberman #1: You will be deleted!<br>Policeman #3: Aaaaah! (The transmission shuts down)  
>Doctor: Cybermen! That's it! I was following them! Then one of the stealth cyberman shoot me and I have to regenerate. My TARDIS had her shield down so they destroyed the main system and fell off the sky. And when I was trying to hold to something I fell of the TARDIS. Sounds pretty accurate, yes, that sums up what happened.<br>Alison: You must be mental to want us to believe that story...  
>Doctor: But it is true! Why can't you forget you're chimps with guns and listen to me?<br>Alison: I will pretend I didn't hear that.  
>Policeman #1: Me too. For your own sake.<br>Alison: We better go over there and help them.  
>Doctor: No! The cybermen will destroy you. You need me! I can help you defeat them!<p>

Alison: A madman with a box? Keep trying, pal. You'll stay here with me!  
>Doctor: If you just listen to me!<p>

Policeman #2: We'll need you there. You better take him with you.  
>Alison: Alright, you won. You'll go there, but with your handcuff and in the police car. Understood?<br>Doctor: (mumbles) Getting orders from a bunch of stupid apes with guns.  
>Alison: Understood?<br>Doctor: Yes, yes. Understood.  
>*A street corner in front of the beach*<p>

(Everyone come out of the car except the Doctor)  
>Policeman #2: What the heck happened here?<br>Doctor: (shouts from the car's windows) It seems that the cybermen are trying to destroy everything!  
>Alison: Shut up!<br>(A group of young guys come running at them. One of them is stopped)  
>Guy #1: Run! For your own good, Run!<p>

(Goes away running)  
>Policeman #1: He was terrified. Maybe we should called reinforcements.<br>Policeman #2: I'll do that. You two should check for any injured civilian.  
>Alison: Look! Over there! (Points at the end of the street)<br>Cybermen #2: Do not attempt to shoot us, humans. Shoot us and you will be deleted.  
>Policeman #1: Who are you?<br>Cybermen #2: We are the cybermen and we came here to conquer Earth!  
>(Alison runs to the police car. She takes the Doctor out of there and takes his handcuffs)<br>Alison: You were right! What should we do?  
>Policeman #1: You must be joking. You're under arrest buddy. You and all your friends.<br>Cybermen #2: I will not accept orders from inferior beings. (Shoots at the policeman #1)  
>Alison: (shouts) No! Doctor! What do we do?<br>Doctor: First of all, apologize and say I was right.  
>Alison: There's no time for that!<p>

Doctor: Now, Alison, may I call you Alison?  
>Alison: No, you must refer as me to...<br>Doctor: I thought you say yes. Alison, there's always time to apologize.

Alison: Alright, I'm sorry Doctor, you were right.  
>Doctor: Thanks. I feel better... Now, run!<br>(Running out of the scene)  
>*Random street running from the cybermen*<br>Doctor: They must be recruiting people.  
>Alison: Who would join them?<br>Doctor: No one. The thing is, they don't actually ask you to do so.  
>Alison: What do you need? I'm willing to help you in anything.<br>Doctor: First of all, I need to find what are they using to transform people into cybermen. It's impossible to move a ship as ruined as their...  
>Alison: (Stops) What about that?<br>(Noise of someone screaming. The Doctor looks at a machine)  
>Doctor: They have gone far from evil. This is monstrous!<br>Alison: I hope that the call for reinforcement got in time...  
>Doctor: I think he has more issues than that (Points at the machine)<br>Alison: No! We have to help him!  
>Doctor: We can't, he's already at the machine. The best we can't do is to kill him, so his brain can rest.<br>Alison: But what can we do?  
>Doctor: I could try to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow and then overload the main circuit of the cerebellum tuner. That would cause that the machine drown with incorrect data and in the very next update they have (moves hand pretending explosion) Bum! Every single one of them explodes.<br>Alison: Sounds complicated.  
>Doctor: It isn't. Thank god I have this (takes of his sonic screwdriver and kiss it) Without it, it'll took me half an hour.<br>Alison: Doctor! Watch out!  
>(A random shooting destroys the sonic screwdriver)<br>Doctor: No! My sonic screwdriver! Now we're in a big trouble.  
>Alison: (pointing at the north) I know...<br>(A group of cybermen start to chase the Doctor and Alison. They run in direction to the west)  
>Alison: I think we lost them.<br>Doctor: Not for long, I've got to think in a plan. Maybe if we could distract those 2 cybermen guarding the machine, I could destroy it.  
>Alison: It's in the middle of the street.<br>Doctor: Alison! You're right!  
>Alison: Am I?<br>Doctor: We need they to bring the machine to a closed building, and I know the place.  
>Alison: Where?<br>Doctor: The nightclub. That entrance is big enough, plus, It's full of people. While they escape, I could do the work.  
>Alison: We need to block the entrance with something, Doctor.<br>Doctor: (Looks at the police car) Give me your keys.  
>Alison: Oh, no! It's my idea, I'll drive.<p>

Doctor: You see, when you start to think marvelous things come out of your head. (The Doctor poke her nose and smiles)  
>Alison: What does that mean?<br>Doctor: What you heard.  
>Alison: (Laughs) Oh, Doctor. You're a charming nitwit.<br>Doctor: How dare you? (Laughs)  
>(The Doctor hide in the bushes in front of the nightclub. The cybermen approach to the nightclub. The Doctor jumps off the bushes)<br>Doctor: Oi! Cybermen! Here!  
>(The cybermen turn around and see the Doctor. Out of the nothing the police car comes out and crash the cybermen. Alison comes out of the car)<br>Doctor: Ouch! Nice moves, girl!  
>Alison: Oh! Stop it!<br>Doctor: Ok, you stay here and do whatever you can to prevent them to enter here.  
>Alison: With what?<br>(Looks at the cyberman in the floor. Takes his arm and drags it to Alison)  
>Doctor: This should be enough. Try with that one (points to the cyberman coming from the beach)<br>Alison: I'll give it a try.  
>(She shoots at the cyberman and destroys him)<br>Doctor: Right, now you're ready. Just keep them busy!  
>*Inside the nightclub in the stage with the machine*<br>(The Doctor breaks the lid of the machine and starts messing with the wires)  
>Doctor: Now, where on Gallifrey is the main core?<br>(Start taking off cables and moving them)  
>Doctor: Aha! Here it is. Now I just need to reverse the polarity with It's own power source. (Shouting) How is everything going over there?<br>Alison: Great! (Destroys a cyberman)  
>Doctor: At least one of us is enjoying this. (Keeps messing with cables until an explosion comes out)<br>Alison: (Shouting) Is everything alright?  
>Doctor: Bingo! (Shouting) Yes! I just finished reversing the polarity. Now I need to get this thing to send the update.<br>Stealth Cyberman: That would be impossible.  
>(The Doctor turns around and gets hit by the cyberman. He wakes up next to Alison and they are both tied)<br>Doctor: What happened?  
>Alison: I'm sorry, Doctor. I've failed you.<br>Doctor: No, Alison. It's not your fault. Just stay calm and everything will be alright.  
>Alison: But, Doctor, you couldn't send the update!<br>Doctor: (Silence her) Be quite! They don't know that the update is there, we just need them to start the machine.  
>Alison: Oh, Doctor, you're great!<br>(The cybermen look at the machine and then look at the Doctor)  
>Cybermen #3: What have you done with the machine?<br>Doctor: Oh, nothing.  
>Cybermen #3: You are lying. The lid is open. The wires are out. This machine was sabotaged.<br>Doctor: That's not true!  
>Cybermen #3: You will be the next. You will become a cybermen.<br>(Cybermen #4 grabs the Doctor by the neck)  
>Alison: I must do something! I have an idea. (Grabs her keychain. Starts the alarm. The cybermen get distracted by the car. she kicks cybermen #4 and this releases the Doctor. The cybermen falls to the machine)<br>Doctor: Run! This entire thing is going to blow up!

(Both run to the exit. The stealth cybermen appears)  
>Stealth Cybermen: No! You will not escape alive, Doctor!<br>(The Doctor grabs Alison)  
>Doctor: Alison, run! Escape by the other door!<br>Alison: What? Are you mad? He will destroy you!  
>Doctor: I know some venusian karate. I'm a little rusty, but I have hope on myself. Besides, It doesn't matter. Just go!<br>Alison: But, Doctor...  
>Doctor: (Shouting) Go!<br>(Alison run. The Doctor and the stealth cyberman start fighting)  
>*Outside the nightclub*<br>Alison: I hope he comes out...  
>(The nightclub explodes. The Doctor comes out flying of the second floor and falls down in the middle of the street)<br>Alison: (Shouting) Doctor!  
>Doctor: Look around.<br>(All the cybermen start to sparkle and explode)  
>Alison: You did it!<br>Doctor: Yes, please help me stand up.  
>(Alison help her stand up. All the sudden the stealth cyberman's head rolls in to the foot of the Doctor. The Doctor grabs the head)<br>Alison: What are you doing?  
>Doctor: Gift of war.<br>(Alison laughs)  
>*In front of the TARDIS*<p>

Alison: Well, It's time for me to leave. How am I going to explain this mess?  
>Doctor: You don't have to. (stretches out his hand) You can always come with me?<p>

Alison: Inside that little thing? Seriously?  
>Doctor: Hey! Never judge a book by its cover!<br>Alison: Alright, I might take a little peep.  
>(Both step inside the TARDIS)<br>*Inside the TARDIS*  
>Alison: Oh. My. God!<br>Doctor: Oh. My. Giddy. Aunt. You look beautiful! Look at you! You're so zen!  
>Alison: Zen? Why zen?<p>

Doctor: Look at it! Brick walls! A chinese garden! A meditation wall! The control room with a new cool look! A waterfall! Look at the waterfall! (Jumps to the waterfall and start touching it)  
>Alison: But, where am I going to sleep?<br>Doctor: I'll make you a room.  
>Alison: You mean this thing can also create rooms?<p>

Doctor: Of course it can, why wouldn't it can?  
>Alison: This thing is amazing.<br>Doctor: As amazing as the owner.  
>(Both laugh)<br>Doctor: Anyways. I need to take a nice shower and then you'll help me choose my new clothing. I mean, I look sexy in anything but I can't stand this stupid bow tie.  
>Alison: Yeah, it looked awful.<br>(The Doctor leaves and Alison starts looking around the place)

*TARDIS's wardrobe*  
>(Alison is sitting waiting for the Doctor)<p>

Alison: Are you ready?  
>(The Doctor comes out with the fourth Doctor outfit with a long scarf)<br>Doctor: What do you think?  
>Alison: No! Definitely no!<br>Doctor: Can I at least keep the scarf? It's warm and cozy!  
>Alison: No! Take it off!<br>(The Doctor goes grumbling. The Doctor comes out again with a giant fur coat)  
>Doctor: I feel too sassy and girly.<br>(Alison can't stop laughing. The Doctor leaves. Much later the Doctor comes out with a suit and a monocle)  
>Alison: No! You look like my grampa!<p>

Doctor: But I feel classy!  
>Alison: Out! Out of my sight!<br>(The Doctor leaves for last time. He comes out with a long black coat, a pair of jeans, a shirt and a kentucky tie)  
>Doctor: How do I look?<br>Alison: Awesome! Just one thingy... (Grabs the tie and throw it away) Great! Now you're perfect!

Doctor: Great! Now, let's get back to the control room.  
>*Control room*<br>Alison: Doctor, about my room... It's great and everything, but...  
>Doctor: But what?<br>Alison: Could you please take the fountain. The sound is annoying!  
>Doctor: But you need to relax!<br>Alison: Not with that annoying sound!  
>Doctor: Alright, I'll remove the fountain.<p>

Alison: Thank you very much!  
>Doctor: Killjoy...<br>(Alison look at the Doctor. Then they both laugh)  
>Doctor. Well, where do you want to go now?<br>Alison: So, we can travel through time and space?  
>Doctor: Basically, yes.<br>Alison: I always wanted to meet Nikola Tesla. He's a genius and my hero.  
>Doctor: And yet, you were a policewoman. What a pity...<br>Alison: Oi!  
>Doctor: Well, It's all set then! We're going to New York on 15th of July, 1887. Hold on tight!<p> 


	2. Episode 2: The Tesla paradox

The Tesla paradox

*Inside the TARDIS*  
>(The Doctor walks around the TARDIS control room. Moves levers and push buttons)<br>Doctor: Alright! We're here! Before we go, you better dress properly. Everyone will look at us weird.  
>(Alison looks at herself)<br>Alison: Oh yeah. The police outfit, right?  
>Doctor: Yes, the police outfit.<br>(Alison leaves. Minutes later she comes back dress in a colonial dress. The Doctor is reading a magazine)  
>Alison: Don't you think in changing?<br>Doctor: I did! (Points to his white shirt with frilly cuffs)  
>Alison: Amazing shirt, Captain Hook!<br>Doctor: Thanks, I found it on... Oh! Really funny!  
>(Alison laughs)<br>Doctor: Alright lady, may I show you the surroundings?  
>Alison: I would be offended if you didn't.<p>

(Both go out of the TARDIS)  
>*New York street*<br>(Both walk across an old complex of buildings. The Doctor stops)  
>Doctor: There! There he is! (The Doctor points to a man trying to fit his key in the keyhole)<br>Alison: What happened to him?  
>Doctor: He was having tough times. He was just fired from his own company and now is working in a construction to get money and start his famous "Tesla coil".<br>Alison: I need to take him a picture!  
>(Alison tries to take her cellphone. The Doctor grabs it quickly)<br>Doctor: Are you mad?

Alison: What?  
>Doctor: This is technology that has at least 200 years before it gets invented! A simple interaction with this kind of device could cause a paradox or a rift in time and space. I'll keep this in case you have another case of "future illness".<br>Alison: Future illness?  
>Doctor: It's when you try to use elements from the future in the past. The name, though, I made it up.<br>Alison: Well, that's obvious.  
>Doctor: Do you have any suggestion?<br>Alison: Yes, don't try anything in the world of advertisement.  
>(The Doctor returns the cellphone to Alison. Both look at the door. Tesla wasn't there. The Doctor comes up to the door lock and uses his sonic screwdriver)<br>Alison: Oi! I thought you said no future stuff in the past.  
>Doctor: It's not the same to try to open a door than taking a picture in a 5 inches cellphone.<br>Alison: Right...  
>(The lock makes a noise and the door gets opened)<br>Doctor: Bingo! Ladies first, please.  
>Alison: Thank you, gentleman.<br>(Both go upstairs. They hear a man shouting at a door)  
>Landlord: Tesla! When the hell are you going to pay me the rent?<br>Tesla: When the salary comes up. Now, please leave I need to concentrate.  
>Landlord: I'm not going anywhere until you pay me my goddamn rent!<br>Doctor: Hello gentleman.  
>Landlord: What do you want?<br>Doctor: How much does Mr. Tesla owe you?  
>Landlord: This bastard owe me $20 of the big ones!<br>Doctor: (Takes his wallet and give him $100 to the landlord) I think this will be enough for now and a few more months.  
>Landlord: Oh lord!<br>Doctor: I thought so.  
>Landlord: You are lucky, Tesla! I wouldn't give you a dime, you piece of garbage!<br>(The landlord goes. Few minutes later Tesla opens the door)  
>Tesla: I don't know who you are, but thank you!<br>Doctor: Oh, please! My pleasure to help such a brilliant mind!  
>Tesla: Yes, look where my brilliant mind took me. To work at a construction site trying to get dimes and have to accept money from strangers. Not that I'm not grateful, but I feel all my knowledge is wasted here.<p>

Doctor: You just need to wait and give all the possible efforts to your passions.  
>(Alison is speechless. She comes in to the apartment)<br>Alison: I... I...  
>Tesla: Speak, girl, life is too short to stutter!<br>Alison: I love all that is physics and science thanks to you!  
>Tesla: Thanks. I did a few things with that bastard of Edison that spread the voice, but I never knew I have some followers. What are you working on?<br>Alison: I'm a p...  
>Doctor: Public school teacher. I'm the principal in the same school.<br>(She looks at the Doctor)  
>Alison: Yes, yes. A public school teacher...<br>Tesla: What they teach in public schools this days is plain rubbish!  
>Doctor: Tell me about it!<p>

Tesla: Anyways, I don't want to be rude but I seriously need to work in this important thing. It's a type of circuit that can produce high voltage low current, high frequency alternating current electricity. I'm thinking on calling it the "Tesla wiggly voltage cardboard". What do you think?  
>(The Doctor looks to Tesla)<p>

Alison: (whispering) Sounds awful, help him.  
>Doctor: What about something simple? Like, the "Tesla coil"?<br>Tesla: That's much better! Much better! Thanks, ehm... What's your name?  
>Doctor: John Smith, but people call me "The Doctor".<br>Tesla: Well Doctor, you and your companion have helped me a lot. But I seriously need you to go.  
>Doctor: It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Tesla.<br>Alison: Yes! It was really inspirational to know such a great scientist like you!  
>Tesla: Thanks. I'll walk you to the door.<br>(Both leave the department. Alison drops her cellphone. Tesla leaves. Moments later he notice the device)

Tesla: What is this? It looks like some sort of wallet.  
>(Tesla push a button. The top of the cellphone opens and shows the main screen)<br>Tesla: This is amazing! This kind of technology looks like alien! I must disarm it and take a closer look.  
>*In an alley in front of the TARDIS*<br>Alison: Doctor, do you still have my cellphone?  
>Doctor: I gave it to you.<br>Alison: Well, It must be here somewhere.  
>(The Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS and notice an empty TARDIS)<br>Doctor: No! Where's your cellphone?  
>Alison: I don't know! Don't you think...?<br>Doctor: We must go and look for Tesla!  
>(Both run to Tesla's apartment. The sky starts to get red with dark clouds)<br>Alison: What's happening?  
>Doctor: The only fact of Tesla holding a cellphone is causing a paradox in the universe.<br>Alison: Why?  
>Doctor: Think about it! The creator of AC who left halfway a source of infinite clean energy could make the entire history of Earth set forward 300 years.<br>Alison: And what's wrong with that?  
>Doctor: The earth would become a universal empire less time than the original fixed point.<br>Alison: Wait... There's a fixed point in time for Earth to become an empire.  
>Doctor: And It's a big one...<br>Alison: Why is that?  
>Doctor: I don't have time to explain you.<br>*Front door of Tesla's apartment*  
>(The Doctor knocks the door)<br>Doctor: Mr. Tesla? Are you in there?  
>Alison: (Looks at the windows) Look, over there! (Points at the end of a street)<br>(Tesla is trying to get a taxi. The Doctor and Alison go out of the building and get another taxi)  
>Doctor: Good morning, sir. Now follow that car!<br>Taxi Driver: You brits are delirious!  
>(The Doctor shows a blank paper)<br>Doctor: You better do it, pal!  
>Taxi Driver: Right, sir! I'm sorry.<p>

Alison: (whispering) What does that paper says?  
>Doctor: (whispering) It's psychic paper. It shows whatever I want to.<br>(Stretches its hand to get a piece of the psychic paper)  
>Alison: Can I have a piece of (The Doctor hits Alison's hand).<br>Doctor: No! Thanks to your impertinence we're in this mess.  
>Alison: I'm sorry, Doctor.<br>Doctor: Nah, It's OK. I love a little bit of adventure before I leave somewhere.  
>(Alison smiles and so does the Doctor. Tesla's taxi stops and also the Doctor and Alison's taxi)<br>Taxi driver: Here we are, sir.  
>Doctor: Quick, follow him! I have to pay him.<br>Alison: Right, good luck Doctor!  
>(Alison opens the door and runs to get Tesla)<p>

Doctor: I'm sorry for this.  
>(The Doctor applies a venusian nerve pinch to the taxi driver and leaves it unconscious)<br>Doctor: Sorry, chap.  
>(The Doctor leaves the car and runs after Alison)<br>*United States Patents and Trademarks Office*  
>Alison: Mr. Tesla! Stop!<br>(From far, Tesla stops walking and turns around)  
>Tesla: Oh, you too! Thanks to this I renew my ideas on the batteries and create the first unlimited power source. In this small piece of plastic!<br>(Takes Alison's cellphone. Suddenly the door closes and the entire building gets sealed)  
>Doctor: I think we're late. Mr. Tesla, you must give us that device!<br>Tesla: Never! You only want to steal my invention. You're just like Edison!  
>Doctor: You don't understand!<br>Alison: Watch out!  
>(All jump to the floor. A big skeleton pterodactyl flies over them)<br>Tesla: What on Earth is that?  
>Doctor: A paradox scavenger! It's a beast that eats everything in a paradox.<br>Alison: What do you mean by that?  
>Doctor: Are we all made of matter, right?<br>Tesla: That is obvious.  
>Doctor: Well then, We're the piece de resistance!<br>Alison: The piece of what?  
>Doctor: Food! We're food, Alison!<p>

Alison: Oh... (Pauses) I mean, Oh!  
>(The pterodactyl flies over again)<br>Doctor: Please, Mr. Tesla, give me the device!  
>Alison: Please! You must save the world!<br>Tesla: I... Don't... Know.  
>(The pterodactyl eats Tesla. The device falls down to the floor. 3 new pterodactyl appear)<br>Alison: No! Mr. Tesla!

Doctor: (Looks at the device) That's it! If they eat the device, they would break the paradox and destroy themselves! We need to make them eat this!  
>Alison: How?<p>

Doctor: Let me do the stupid part, you just have to aim and make one of them eat your cellphone.  
>Alison: But... I just bought it.<br>Doctor: I'll get you a new one!  
>Alison: Can't it be an iPhone?<br>Doctor: (Giving a deadly glare) Ready?  
>Alison: Yes.<br>(The Doctor runs and starts to jump)  
>Doctor: (Shouting) Here birdy, birdy!<br>(One of the pterodactyl approaches the Doctor. Before eating him)  
>Doctor: Now!<br>(Alison throws the device. She miss and the Doctor gets eaten)  
>Alison: No! Doctor! What am I going to do now?<br>(Alison runs and grabs the device. She starts to move around the room)  
>Alison: Come here you meatless things!<br>(The pterodactyl flies to eat Alison. Alison throws the device to the pterodactyl's mouth. He fells on the floor and then explodes. The other ones explode too. Everything comes back to normal)  
>Alison: Where's the Doctor? (Looks around)<br>(Suddenly the Doctor and Tesla fall from the sky. Alison runs to see the Doctor)  
>Doctor: Ough, I'm too old for this kind of falls.<br>Alison: Doctor! Are you alright?  
>Doctor: Yes, but I think Tesla isn't.<br>(Both look at Tesla. He's in the floor in fetal position trembling of fear)  
>Alison: What happened to him?<p>

Doctor: I think the time vortex affected him.  
>Alison: What do you mean?<br>Doctor: Those creatures eat us and send our bodies to the time vortex to consume for the eternity. And believe me, I've been there twice, that place is just... nasty.  
>Alison: But, now we have changed the future of history... Right?<br>Doctor: I think not. He was a man with lots of fears and issues, maybe what we did was create those fears and issues.  
>Alison: So you say, no matter how much we try, we can't rewrite time.<br>Doctor: Just like Oedipus.

Alison: Poor guy...  
>Doctor: It's his destiny, apparently. Be tormented by the awful things in the time vortex.<p>

Alison: Are you sure we didn't interfere in anything here?

Doctor: Maybe he has time waste in his mind, but they are impossible to take. I would have to wipe his memory completely. If I do that, he won't achieve anything. Unfortunately, some things must remain broken. That's how the universe works.  
>Alison: I sometimes don't understand how the universe works...<br>*Outside the office*  
>Doctor: Oh, Alison. The universe works in a wonderful way. The smallest of the molecules starts to reproduce itself. And then it starts to create bigger amounts of matter, that matter becomes a car, a dog, a human, a star, a planet or even an entire constellation. It lives for the amount of time it has to, and then, out of nowhere it disappears. An entire planet explodes, stars becomes a supernova, cars get useless and we die. But that's not the magic of it. The magic is that matter can become anything you imagine. So one day, before you leave this world, remember you can be the next star, constellation or universe. Matter is everything, and no matter how small you feel, you're part of something huge: The everything!<br>Alison: Wow, thanks Doctor. (smiles)  
>*Inside the TARDIS*<br>(The Doctor is reading in front of the fountain. Alison comes up in a casual clothing)  
>Alison: Doctor, what are you reading?<p>

Doctor: The memoirs of the ancients about venusian karate.  
>Alison: Why do you want to learn that?<br>Doctor: Sometimes, even a fine gentleman like me needs to teach some lessons.  
>Alison: But you're younger than me!<br>Doctor: I look younger than you...  
>Alison: So, you're really...?<br>Doctor: Yes, I'm really 1740 years old. This regeneration went wrong because of the magnetic explosion the ray that cyberman have was meant for me not to regenerate. Apparently, I survived the ray, but this body is wearing out. I don't know how much it will resist.  
>Alison: You mean you're gonna die?<br>Doctor: This body will. I still be the Doctor. Just in another body. But let's keep hope in the present, right?  
>Alison: Yes. Where are we going now?<br>Doctor: I don't know where are you going without this.  
>(The Doctor hands a present wrap in a TARDIS blue paper. Alison opens it and its a brand new iPhone)<br>Alison: (squeals) Oh Doctor! You shouldn't have to!  
>Doctor: It's already set so you can call anyone across the entire universe. And also has an application that imitates my sonic screwdriver. Amazing huh?<p>

Alison: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
>(Alison jumps and hugs the Doctor)<br>Doctor: Oh, wow. Too much love.

(The Doctor push away Alison. All the sudden, the TARDIS starts falling to Earth. The console issues an alarm and the TARDIS starts shaking. The Doctor jumps to the console while Alison grabs herself to a pillar)

Alison: Doctor! What's happening?  
>Doctor: Someone is dragging us to Earth. It looks like they have hacked inside the TARDIS. It's shutting down the entire energy flow. Hold on tight because It's going to be a rough landing!<p>

*A dark room with a computer screen*  
>?: Yes! I finally catch something! It's strange, this flow of information is the weirdest I've ever seen. It must be some type of encryption or maybe a CIA file from aliens and stuff. Booya!<p> 


	3. Episode 3: The Matrix of Harmony

*Inside the TARDIS*  
>(The TARDIS is falling down to Earth)<br>Alison: Doctor, what's happening?  
>Doctor: I don't know! I just want to know to which year are we going to!<p>

(The Doctor jumps to the console and tries to pull out some data. The screen shows some numbers)  
>Doctor: (Shouting) Brace yourself, we're going back to the year 2012!<br>Alison: (Shouting) Should I be excited or worried?  
>Doctor: (Shouting) I don't know, maybe both!<br>(The TARDIS falls into an alley)  
>*Dark room*<br>?: What is this? The signal fall down? Bummer!  
>(Someone knocks on the door)<br>?: Get out of there, Steve, It's pay time!  
>Steve: Oh, crap!<p>

(Opens a window. Jumps off and starts climbing the emergency stairs. Stops to take a break and starts running)  
>*Inside the TARDIS*<br>Doctor: Wait... There's a moving energy. That means that the one who is causing this is escaping.  
>Alison: Well, let's go!<p>

Doctor: No! You stay here! If I loose the TARDIS I will have to live the rest of my life in this hell.

Alison: Oi!  
>Doctor: I have lived here long enough...<br>Alison: Alright, I'll stay here.  
>(The Doctor comes out of the TARDIS. Steve is surrounded by gangsters)<br>Steve: I'm sorry, Torus, I don't have the money.  
>Torus: It's okay. You know how much I love the sound of pain.<br>(The Doctor runs and jumps in front of the gangsters)  
>Doctor: Leave the boy alone.<p>

(The gangsters turn around to see the Doctor)  
>Torus: And who you might be?<br>Doctor: It doesn't matter. Just leave him alone.  
>Torus: Boys, get him out of here (Makes a signal to the other gangsters)<br>(The first gangster tries to give the Doctor a punch, this avoid it and hit him in the back with his elbow. The second gangster starts to throw random punches to the Doctor, he avoids them all and give him a headbutt. The last one runs against him and the Doctor just paralyzes him with his index finger)  
>Torus: It's... It's impossible.<br>Doctor: Now, give me the boy.  
>(Torus runs away)<br>Steve: Thank you! You just save my li-  
>(The Doctor grabs Steve by his shirt and pull him to the TARDIS)<br>Doctor: Get inside!

(Steve gets inside the TARDIS)  
>*Inside the TARDIS*<br>Alison: Who is this he?  
>Steve: Woah! What is this place?<br>Doctor: This place is what you just ruined. Whatever you did affected the core of the TARDIS and make it crash land in here.

Steve: You mean this thing can fly?  
>Doctor: Through time and space. That's why it is called TARDIS.<br>Steve: TARDIS?  
>Doctor: Time And Relati... That's not important! Now who knows what you can do to her?<p>

Steve: Wait... Your ship was the signal that I was tracking? I thought it was something big, like a huge military secret.

Doctor: I don't care if you wanted to download a bear, you better fix this now!  
>Steve: Alright, just because you saved my life. But I'll need my computer to do that.<p>

Doctor: Where is your computer?  
>Steve: In my room.<br>Doctor: Then go get it!  
>Steve: Is a desk computer.<p>

Doctor: Is the year 2012, why do you still have a desk computer?  
>Alison: He's right, they are annoying.<p>

Steve: I will go up there and you can follow me to see if I'm doing everything right. Sounds like a plan?  
>Doctor: Gosh... Alright. Alison, you stay here to...<br>Alison: Yeah, yeah, yeah. To take care of your precious TARDIS...  
>Doctor: Good girl! (grabs her cheek)<p>

(Both leave the TARDIS and go to Steve's apartment)  
>*Steve's apartment*<p>

(Steve is tipping while the Doctor is watching)

Doctor: So, how did you end up in this?

Steve: It's complicated. I just finished college and well, I don't have any money. I start to look for jobs but nothing. One day, I get a phone call from this guys. They offer me a job where I have to get information for them, and hey, I was desperate. So here I am.  
>Doctor: Why did you choose the easy way?<p>

Steve: Because sometimes the hard way is impossible to follow.

Doctor: But It's never late to go back. You can still be someone good in the world. Look at you, you can't be this kind of people. You have so much potential, Steve. Don't waste it.

Steve: Thanks, mate. What was your name again?  
>Doctor: Just call me Doctor.<p>

Steve: How does your machine works? It's amazing that a big blue box can hold so much potential. I mean, I've read "A Brief History of Time" and I still can't believe it. Is it some kind of parallel room that makes us believe we are inside when we are really in a spectrum of the fifth dimension?  
>Doctor: What? That doesn't even make sense! It's just bigger on the inside.<p>

(The computer starts throwing random numbers and letters)  
>Doctor: Steve, what's happening?<br>Steve: Looks like your TARDIS has a backup feedback system.

Doctor: Yes, the Eye of Harmony.  
>Steve: Yup, you should have told me.<p>

Doctor: What? Why?  
>Steve: I just opened it.<br>Doctor: You did what? But that's impossible!  
>(The Doctor gets a phone call. He picks it up)<br>Doctor: Yes?  
>Alison: Doctor, It's me. There's something wrong with the TARDIS.<p>

Doctor: Yes! Just stay calm. Everything is going to be fine. Just wait in the TARDIS.

(The Doctor hangs up)  
>Steve: Are you sure everything is going to be alright?<br>Doctor: No, she could be absorb by the Eye of Harmony. And then the Earth would blow up. But we have time. The entire process needs 24 hours to accomplish fully.

(Steve's computer explodes)  
>Steve: No! This is ridiculous! Now what are we going to do?<br>Doctor: Get you another PC.  
>Steve: But I would have to crack the entire codes again, and it would take 2 days at least.<p>

Doctor: Well... Now we should worry a little bit more.  
>Steve: Oh, no! Not this again... Steve, you're so stupid and useless! Why do I have to be always in trouble? My life is crap! Oghh!<br>(The Doctor grabs Steve and confront him eye-to-eye)  
>Doctor: Look Steve! This is no time for getting a panic attack! This is the time where you look upon your life and make a decision. You can't run away from this one. You can't run away anymore. Choose wisely, Steve. The entire existence of Earth is pending on this one, not just a few quids or some information. This time is something important. It's time to grow up or get out. It's your call, Steve.<br>Steve: You are... right. It's time to do something I won't regret! It's time to save the world!  
>Doctor: That's what I'm talking about!<p>

Steve: Can't we hook up this computer, or well, what's left of it, to the TARDIS?  
>Doctor: That's a jolly good idea! Let's go<br>(Steve grabs its computer and the Doctor follows him. They get inside the TARDIS)

*Inside the TARDIS*

(The Doctor grabs Steve's computer and starts plugging it in to the TARDIS console. Alison looks to the Doctor)  
>Alison: Is this safe?<br>Doctor: I don't know. But It's worth to try!  
>Alison: Ah.<br>Steve: I hope I can get the codes out of my computer.

Doctor: Alison, I have a task for you!  
>Alison: What, bring you some tea?<br>Doctor: Really funny. I need you to go outside.  
>Alison: Yuppi!<br>Doctor: This is serious! You need to go outside and start checking buildings and the volume of things. The Eye of Harmony might start changing their volume. It could be making a lamp to be as light as feather.

Alison: Alright Doctor! I'll do it in a jiffy!

Doctor: Alison... Be careful.  
>Alison: I'll be as careful as James Bond!<p>

Steve: Well, the machine seems to be working fine.

Doctor: Let's start!  
>(Steve and the Doctor start typing combinations to try to close the Eye of Harmony. The Doctor finds a folder and opens it)<br>Steve: No!  
>Doctor: Oh god... That's too much...<p>

Steve: I'm a lonely man, you know!  
>Doctor: Let's just pretend this wasn't seen and this doesn't exist.<p>

Steve: Sounds fair to me...

(Steve gets to find the code)  
>Steve: Got it!<br>Doctor: Excellent! Now close it!

Steve I... Can't. It says the TARDIS does not have enough energy to close it. It must be done manually.

(The Doctor grabs Steve)  
>Doctor: Steve, only you can close it. A Time Lord can't look at the Eye without dying. So It's up to you!<p>

Steve: But, where it is this place?  
>Doctor: It's a raggedy chamber inside the TARDIS. I've never been there before since the last time it was opened. So you MUST go and close it yourself. It's just putting your face in the lighting hole and it will close itself.<p>

Steve: Sounds kind of dangerous.

Doctor: Well, if you weren't human it would suck your entire self off and eat your body for an eternity. But you're a human right?  
>Steve: (Starts touching his body) Yes, I think I am.<p>

Doctor: Excellent! Now go, It's the last room at the left hall of the TARDIS.

Steve: Good...  
>Doctor: Steve... Good luck.<p>

Steve: Thanks, Doctor.

(The Doctor's cellphone starts ringing. He answers and Alison starts shouting)  
>Alison: Doctor! Everything is a mess!<br>Doctor: What's happening over there?  
>Alison: Buildings are turning grey, lamps are melting... This looks like the bloody Warhol painting. The one with the clocks.<p>

Doctor: I imagine you're talking about The Persistence of Memory and that's a Dalí painting.

Alison: It doesn't matter, if you don't fix this soon, we'll be doom!

Doctor: Don't worry, I just send Steve to fix it.

Alison: That halfwit?  
>Doctor: Look, he's as halfwit as you. At the end of the day, you're both human.<p>

Alison: Oh, I see... Being Time Lord makes you better than us.

Doctor: I can live for more than 2000 years, travel through time and space and change my body appearance 12 more times. Impressed?  
>Alison: Sometimes I would love to punch you in the face.<p>

Doctor: And I practice venusian karate. Thanks for reminding me that.

Alison: What's your point anyways? That you're better than us?  
>Doctor: Oh, Alison... You're only hearing but not listening what I'm saying...<p>

Alison: Why don't we cut the riddle thing and go right to the chase?  
>Doctor: There's no fun adventure with a little bit of mystery.<p>

Alison: Should I go to the TARDIS?  
>Doctor: No! You have to check if everything is alright over there. Just hold on a couple of minutes.<p>

Alison: I hope you made a wise decision sending Steve over there.

Doctor: He's going to be fine. After all, he was the one who could open something no other species except a Time Lord could.

Alison: I guess you're right, maybe I am misjudging him.

Doctor: It's fine. It's normal to have certain fear to give someone your trust. Even if you know a dog can bite you, you should still try to be his friend. Even if your love is going to turn you down, you should still try to get its love. There's not worst punishment for someone than having a "What if" in their minds. Life give us opportunities to do things, no matter how stupid and improbable they might be, they are never impossible.

Alison: You can be charming and wise when you want to. But I have to go before I get some lamp melt stuff in my hair.  
>Doctor: Oh, you and your hair!<p>

Alison: (Laughing) Bye Doctor!

*Eye of Harmony's chamber*

(Steve is surrounded by a destroy chamber with a musty smell. Looks around and sees the lighting hole)  
>Steve: Well, this looks like a piece of cake.<p>

?: You can't pass something as simple as Computer's Logic and you plan to save the world?

Steve: That voice... Is it possible?  
>Matthews: Yes, Mr. Charlston, It's me. Professor Matthews.<br>Steve: You can't be here!  
>Matthews: But I am. Your witty observation tells me that you didn't expect me.<p>

Steve: I... I...

Matthews: I thought so. You did the exact same thing at the Thesis. Chickened out. Can't you see you can only cause trouble?

Steve: Shut up! I need to close the Eye of Harmony!  
>Matthews: I won't stop you, you will. You don't have power of will and self-esteem. And you never will.<p>

Steve: That's such a ball of turd!

Matthews: Remember Angela? That geeky girl you've always loved? What happened to her?  
>Steve: That... That...<p>

Matthews: As always, you can't even assume your own mistakes. She changed college because of YOU.

Steve: (starts to drop some tears) She was... She wasn't scare of me...

Matthews: Of course she was, you fool. Who wouldn't be? You're just a circus freak!  
>Steve: You... you weren't there!<br>Matthews: What?  
>Steve: It's... Wait, it's true. You weren't there! You're just a part of my memories!<br>Matthews: No, I'm real!  
>Steve: Yeah, keep trying.<br>(Steve goes to the lighting hole and puts his face on it. The spirit of his professor disappears)  
>*Outside the TARDIS*<br>(Alison looks perplexed as she realises everything turns back to normal. She runs to the TARDIS and finds the Doctor and hugs him)

Alison: It worked! It worked, Doctor!

Doctor: I know!

(Steve comes up. Alison runs up to him and hugs him. He stands there and blush)  
>Alison: Well done, Neo. You've saved the Matrix!<p>

Steve: (Laughs uncomfortably) Ehm... Thanks.

Alison: So, what's your plan now?  
>Doctor: Oh, leave him alone, will you? You will have plenty of time to sounds like someone else's mother!<p>

(Alison sticks out her tongue to the Doctor. He sticks it out back)

Steve: I have nothing really. I will get evicted in a couple of day. I'm sure Tourus will get me somehow and well, I don't get me started about the failure I am as a developer and love, well, that always sucked.

Doctor: Sounds like a great plan, off you go and enjoy life!  
>Alison: Doctor! (Punches the Doctor's arm)<p>

Doctor: I was just kidding! Of course you can come with us.

Steve: What you've been doing lately?

Doctor: (Singing) Been spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise!

Steve: (Laughing) Seriously, you can travel through time and space, can we take a peep into the future?  
>Doctor: Of course we can, why don't we go to the year 4021, the year the Earth has its first meeting with the Shadow Proclamation to do the sacrament. It's a fun day, you know, I think that by those times, I would definitely have some sort of topping day.<p>

Alison: Seriously?

Steve: Really?  
>Doctor: Let's find out!<p>

(The TARDIS makes its magical noise and leaves Earth)

*Cell Nº420 - Artegamis Prison - Year 3.001.200*  
>(A strange figure looks at the screen. In the screen it appears the Doctor, Alison and Steve talking while the Doctor pulls out some levers and push some buttons)<p>

?: Keep fooling around, Doctor. Soon you'll regret it.


End file.
